


First Christmas

by Acertainapeel



Category: The Avengers (TV 1961)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertainapeel/pseuds/Acertainapeel
Summary: John and Emma celebrate their first Christmas  after being married
Relationships: Emma Peel/John Steed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post TFMK but with alternate ending. addition to another story I'm working on

First Christmas

John Steed, head of counter espionage sat at his desk in his office at the Ministry puting the finishing touches on some last minute paper work. It was four o' clock on Christmas Eve but one of his teams had just hours before wrapped up a case they all had been working on for weeks. Since he was going to be on vacation for the next ten days, he really needed to get the paper work done lest he be bothered while on holiday. After signing his name to the bottom of the last page he closed the folder marked TOP SECRET and put it in the top drawer of his desk. He would call his personal assistant Parker on Monday and have him take it to the big wigs upstairs. Getting up from his desk he went over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a brandy, he had time for a quick drink before heading home he told himself. 

Home, it had such a different meaning than it did just fifteen months ago. Heck, alot had changed in the last fifteen months. His job for instance. If someone would have suggested to him two years ago that he would be flying a desk now and liking it, he would have laughed in their faces. Well it wasn't as if he never got out in the field, he and his partner did ever so often. It kept them qualified for field duty that way. They didn't take any cases that were remotely dangerous, he was a department head after all. At least that's what he told his partner. The real reason was more personal, but if his partner found out. Well, why upset the apple cart.

Where he calls home is different too. Now he lives at a sprawling Estate just outside of London. It is a bit longer commute, takes him about an hour to get to work but he wouldn't change that for the world. It sits on about two hundred acres with pasture, wooded areas and a pond. The Estate also has stables for his horses and polo ponies and Stables for his classic cars, one of which was now his beloved Bentley. It had become too cumbersome to drive and he was having more and more trouble with it. So in the stable it went and he bought himself a brand new Jaguar. Now that is a car. Super fast and purrs like a kitten. The house itself is large with many lovely rooms big enough for a large family. There was also a green house and an inground pool and hot tub. A really wonderful home. His feelings for the place had changed a couple times. He had loved it when he bought it fifteen months ago, then he had hated it for the next four. Since then he has loved it again.

He looked at the clock on the wall and realized time was slipping away, he better get going he'll be late for dinner. And the cook had been pretty moody lately. He looked at the picture frame on his desk and smiled. He left his office and the Ministry and climbing into his Jaguar headed for home. On the way there he thought again about the changes the last fifteen months had brought.

He and Mrs. Peel had been getting along quite swimmingly in their relationship and things had actually progressed to the point that he was going to ask her to marry him. Then her long thought dead husband had shown up out of the blue to claim her. It had dealt them both a serious blow. Legally she was still married to Mr. Peel, so what he and Mrs. Peel had got up to would be considered adultery. He and Emma had talked it thru and decided that she would return to her husband, not as his wife per say, but as a means to an end. Then she would talk to Mr. Peel about what she was going thru. Surely he would be understanding of her plight and release her from her marriage vows. He had been assumed dead far longer than they had actually been married after all, so there really should be no problem. If he would have known what was to happen, he would never have let her leave his flat. 

The first couple of days had went fine. Mr. Peel seemed to be understanding and Emma called him both days to keep him updated. The following day she was to go to her solicitors. Then things went sour. Emma didn't call the next three days, he tried to call her but there was no answer at her flat. He decided to go to there and check on her. Mr. Peel was there and told him that three days ago Mrs. Peel had left to go to her Solicitors, she had taken her suitcase and was going to Steed's flat afterword. Mr. Peel hadn't seen her since and assumed she was with Steed. Mr. Peel was packing also and going to his late uncles farm in Surrey to live. After being in the jungle for so long he could not stand another day in London. The closest neighbor to his uncle's place was five miles any direction. He then told Steed if he found her or had any news to let him know. He was still her husband after all. Mrs. Peel's lotus was gone as was her suitcase so there was no reason to think Mr. Peel wasn't telling the truth. He checked with her Solicitor. Yes, she had an appointment, but she never showed up. He came to the conclusion that either she had been taken by someone or she had taken off. For four months he looked for her day and night, exhausting all avenues and she was simply no where to be found. It was like she had fallen off the face of the earth. 

Then he received a call that changed everything. A farmer from Surrey named Jasper Wilkins called him at work. He had been asked to call a man named John Steed and speak to this man only. When he told Jasper that he was John Steed, Jasper told him that a very dear friend had asked him to call, her name was Emma. He had damn near fell out his chair. He asked Jasper alot of questions quickly. How was she, how did she get there, was she still there? Jasper answered his questions best he could. He had found her in his hay loft that morning when he was doing chores. She was exhausted, soaking wet, nearly frozen, very skiddish and skinny as a rail. He had talked her into his house and his wife had given her some food, a hot bath and dry clothes and she was currently sleeping. She needed medical attention but refused to let them call anyone but him. She had apparently escaped from her captor and had walked five miles in the dark of night wearing a blouse, thin jacket, stirrup pants and socks. Definitely not clothing for the end of January. He had told Jasper that he would be there within the hour with a medical team and if anyone came looking for her, Jasper was to guard her with his life. Jasper told him he understood, then rang off.

He called Mother and told him what was happening. Told him he wanted a team at Mr. Peel's uncles place NOW. She was five miles from there. That's where she had to have been this whole time. Take Mr. Peel into custody, search the place. He wanted a medical team ready by the time he got to his car to follow him to Jasper's Farm. 

When he and the medical team arrived at Jasper's he rushed in and nearly bowled Jasper over. He calmed himself and told Jasper who he was and ask to see Emma. Jasper took him to the door of the room where she was sleeping but told him that there were some things that he needed to know before he went in. After Jasper and his wife Sophie briefed him he stepped into the room and had never been so happy to see someone in his life. She awoke and he talked to her for just a minute before the medical team came in. When they had her stablized they loaded her into the waiting ambulance and took her to Ministry Medical. 

When the Ministry team had closed in on Mr. Peel he had pulled a gun and was killed. The team searched the house and found he had been keeping Emma in a locked room in the basement. She had escaped by whittling away at the mortar around the single basement window til she was able to remove the window and crawl out. Mr. Peel had never let her out of the room and when he left the house he would hand cuff her to the bed frame.

Emma was in the hospital a month recovering from her ordeal and He had stayed with her all that time. Never leaving her. He asked her to marry him the second week she was there, and she said yes. When she was well enough to come home, he took her to the Estate. His whole family was there to welcome her home. Six weeks later they were married on a beautiful mid April day in the gardens at their Estate. Hard to believe that was just over eight months ago.

He turned onto their driveway and followed it back to their home, Pulling the Jaguar into the garage next to the Range Rover that his wife now drove. He got out of his car and made his way into the mudroom where he took off his shoes and put them on the rug by the door, then called to his wife. 

" Emma I'm Home"

"Steed come quick" she called urgently from the kitchen

He ran toward the kitchen and slid to a stop in the doorway. 

"Whats Wrong" he asked worriedly

"Nothing's wrong, look" she said as she pointed toward the center of the kitchen floor with one hand and stirred a pot with the other

He looked down at the floor where lying on a blanket on his tummy was his six month old son Jonathan. Who quickly went from tummy to back. 

Beeming Steed asked "When did he start doing that?"

"Oh about an hour ago, he can go from his back to his tummy too." she smiled

"Thats amazing" he said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her on the lips

"Mmm, I'm glad your home. Did you get your paperwork done?" she asked

"Yes, I did. Now there's no reason to be bothered while were on holiday" he replied

"Good, dinner is almost ready. Go get washed up and then we'll eat" Emma told him

Steed went upstairs to change his clothes and wash up and then he came back down to find Emma setting their plates on the table and Jonathan in his bouncer. They ate dinner but Emma didn't eat much, she said she really wasn't very hungry. Then they did the dishes and afterword Steed took Jonathan from his bouncer and carried him into the study for Emma. She sat on the sofa and he handed Jonathan over to her so she could feed the baby while he poured himself a brandy and her a ginger ale. After pouring their drinks he sat on the sofa beside her and the baby and watched as she fed him. He always enjoyed this part, there was just something wonderful about her feeding their baby. It was so natural. 

Once the baby had been fed she handed him over to Steed so he could play with him. She watched father and son as they blew raspberries at each other and made silly faces. He was a wonderful Daddy. He liked to hold Jonathan, and play with him, he even changed his nappies. Jonathan looked alot like Steed, and he had his dark hair and chin. But he had her brown eyes. He was a happy baby, he hardly ever cried even now as he was teething and drooling all over the place. He was also a very healthy baby, For having such terrible circumstances to start out with in the first half of her pregnancy. She was so very happy that she hadn't lost him or herself for that matter.

She looked over at the huge, brightly decorated Chrismas tree in the corner and smiled. Now it was Christmas eve, She and Steed were married and had Jonathan and this beautiful home. Everything was wonderful and could only get better.

"What are you thinking about my dear?" ask Steed

"I was just thinking about how grateful I am that we're here together, in this house, happy and healthy and safe" she replied

Steed and Jonathan slid over closer to her and he wrapped his arm about her shoulders as Jonathan sat in his lap looking at his mommy.

"I am and will be forever grateful that you are a strong willed, formiddable woman who never gives up and never surrenders no matter how grim the situation. You beat all odds and came home to me, and you did everthing you could to protect this little boy while doing it. You are truly amazing my dear and I love you." he said

"Oh John, your making me cry" she sniffed

"Now, Now, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry." he said kissing her forehead

"That's alright, I'm just a bit weepy I'm afraid" she sniffed again

He held her to him with her head tucked under his chin, feeling her calm and start to relax against him. Jonathan was still sitting in his lap and was currently trying to chew the knuckle of his index finger off. The little guy was teething and the two teeth he had bottom front center were sharp as razors. How in the world he didn't hurt Emma when she was breast feeding him, he didn't know. Little guy probably knew better than to bite the breast that feeds him. Emma was calm now and was tickling Jonathan's belly as they sat on the sofa looking at the beautiful Christmas tree. He couldn't wait til tomorrow morning. It was Jonanthan's first Christmas, their first Christmas being married and their first Christmas in their new home. A Christmas of first's and he was sure it was going to be wonderful. 

Before long it was time for Jonathan to eat again. When he had finished off his last meal for the night they took the baby upstairs and changed his nappie then put on his jammies. Giving him a kiss on the cheeks they tucked him into his crib and two tired parents went to bed themselves. Knowing that at six o'clock, alarm clock Jonathan would start going off and they would have to get up. 

At exactly six a.m. Jonathan started crying. It was time to get up. Both parents pulled themselves from bed and as Steed slipped into the shower, Emma headed for the nursery to take care of Jonathan. He was done crying when she got there, knowing instinctively that she was coming. He smiled up at her when she looked over the side of the crib. She reached in and lifted him out and carried him over to the changing table where she changed his nappie and put some clothes on him. Then she carried him over to the rocking chair and fed him his breakfast. When she was finishing up Steed came in to take Jonathan so she could get her shower and dressed.

Steed and Jonathan went downstairs to start the coffee and make Emma a cup of cocoa. She hadn't had anything with caffeine since Jonathan was born because she was breast feeding. So in the morning she had cocoa instead of coffee. She didn't drink anything with alcohol either, not even champagne. Thirty minutes later Emma came down stairs dressed and looking beautiful. He handed her the cup of cocoa and they sat down at the table while Jonathan watched them from his bouncer as he chewed on a teething ring.

"What do you feel like for breakfast this morning" Steed asked her

"To tell you the truth, I've a bit of an upset stomach this morning. I think I better just stick with some dry toast" she replied

Steeds brow furrowed "Are you all right, are you coming down with something you think"

"No I think I'm fine, just a bit of nerves I guess. We are going to your families for Christmas later today" Said Emma

"If you think your coming down with something we won't go, we'll stay home. No need in getting you out and about if your sick" he said worriedly

"John, I'm fine, I assure you. We are going to your families for Christmas, I missed last year and I'm not missing this year. Besides your family would be terribly disappointed if we didn't come and I really want to see everyone." she said

"Your sure your alright?" has asked

"Yes, now quit fretting and make me some toast and whatever you want ok, then we are opening gifts" Emma told him

"Ok, but if for one minute I think your not doing well, were packing up and coming home straight away" He warned

Emma nodded her head at him and sipped her cocoa. She watched Steed as he made himself a cheese omelet and her some dry toast. Then setting their plates on the table, he sat down to eat. Once breakfast was over and dishes washed he picked up Jonathan from his bouncer and the three of them moved to the study to open gifts.

Emma sat on the sofa and Steed handed her Jonathan, then he went over to the Christmas tree and picked up a gift for Emma and one for Jonathan and brought them over to the sofa. Sitting down he looked expectantly at Emma. She laughed.

"John, your going to have to help him open it. I don't think he has grasped the idea of opening gifts yet" she said smiling 

Steed smiled back "Yes of course, I don't know what I was thinking"

"That's quite alright, I'm sure he doesn't mind" she said

Steed held the small gift out to Jonathan and tore a corner of the paper away, showing him how to do it. Jonathan grabbed the gift and put it to his mouth and started chewing on it. Steed and Emma both laughed.

"Here lad, I'll open it for you and then you can have it" he said

Steed tore the wrapping off the gift revealing a small Bowler cap.

Emma laughed, she didn't know her husband had gotten their son a bowler. 

Steed put the cap on the baby and smiled, the baby reached up and pulled the cap off and put it in his mouth.

"I think he likes it" said Emma laughing "Everything he likes goes in his mouth"

"Smart boy" said Steed "Everything I like goes in my mouth too"

Emma rolled her eyes at him as he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Taking the gift he had handed her, she began to tear off the wrapping paper. Jonathan thought he should help her so he grabbed for some paper with the hand that wasn't holding his bowler. She let him rip at the paper as she tore it away, then she held all the paper out to Steed so he could take care of it. The box now unwrapped she lifted the top off. Inside was a photo album. Steed reached over and took Jonathan from her so he didn't slobber all over it while she looked at her gift. She lifted the album from the box and opened it. It was the album that Steed's family had given her two years ago at Christmas. She thought Peter had destroyed it. She opened the album and just inside the cover was that same family tree, except now not only was Steed and his family listed but she was as well and the names of her family and most importantly Jonathan. She turned the pages and there were pictures of both of their families. Great grand parents, grand parents and parents. And of her and Steed from when they first started working together right up until she was missing, only to start again the day Steed brought her home and right up until about two weeks ago, with many pictures of Jonathan. A tear slid down her cheek, she couldn't help it. This was such a wonderful gift two years ago even though it was incomplete. Then she had thought it lost forever. Now to have it back again and to have added to it, made it even more wonderful. She closed the album and smoothed her hand over the cover and over the embossed "S" and smiled. She looked up at Steed as a tear slipped from her eye and moved to wipe it away but he beat her to it. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he lent forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips as he brushed the last of her tears away.

"Thank you John, it's wonderful." she said 

"I hoped you would like it, Carolyn helped me with it" he said

She couldn't speak, she was too emotional. So she nodded her head. He wrapped his arm around her and held her til she calmed. 

"Alright, enough of that" she said minutes later "You have a gift to open"

Emma rose from the sofa and moved to the tree retrieving a small wrapped box and handing it to Steed, then she extracted Jonathan from his father's arms so he could open his gift.

Steed looked at the box and tried to guess at what might be inside, but he really had no idea. Knowing Emma it could be anything. He tore the wrapping from the gift box and removed the lid and looked inside, it was a pocket watch. He took the watch from the box and looking at it, turned it over in his hand. It was similar to his Hunter watch, but was more ornate and felt a good deal heavier. He popped it open and inside he could see the face was mother of pearl, and the tune it played was "the ride of the valkyries" He smiled, then he noticed something special. Inside the top there was an inscription it said " Merry Christmas To Daddy ***** Love, Mommy and the Children"

Steed smiled, that was so sweet. What a wonderful gift. Then it hit him, what he had read. He read the inscription again. He looked up sharply at Emma and asked her 

"Children?"

"Yes Daddy, children." she replied smiling

"Oh my gosh when, is that why you've been so moody and weepy and the upset stomach?" ask Steed realizing too late that he should have shut up at when.

"Well yes, but I can't help it. My hormone's are completely out of control right now and the morning sickness" she said tearfully "And what do you mean moody"

Steed thought before speaking this time around. He took hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I meant to say emotional. I didn't mean anything bad by it. Now, when is the baby due?" he asked smiling at her

She smiled tearfully back "July ninth"

Steed had the biggest smile on his face. He stood up and walked around the room in wonder. He could not have been happier. He had a wife he loved more than anything, a beautiful son who was just six months old and now another baby on the way. What more could a man ask for. 

"John"

"Yes Emma" 

"Children John"

"Yes Emma"

"No John, Children. As in more than one, were having twins"

He turned and looked at her with that big silly grin on his face.

"Twins, Jolly Good" he said then collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Oh my god" said Emma as she rushed over to him holding onto Jonathan

She put Jonathan on the floor beside her so she could tend to his father and lightly patted Steed's face while calling his name. Moments later he came round and started to sit up, but she held him down.

"Are you alright, you hit the back of your head pretty hard" she asked

"Yes I'm alright. Incredibly embarrased, but quite alright" he answered

Emma helped him up from the floor and over to the sofa. Then she looked over at Jonathan to make sure he was alright, he was busy rolling over. She went over to the liqour cabinet and poured her husband a whisky. He looked like he needed something a bit stronger than usual. Then brought it over to him, and sat down next to him. He took a drink and a deep breath and looked alot better.

"Are you ok John" 

"Yes" he said as he reached for her hand " I'm sorry I frightened you Emma. I didn't mean to. I was a bit overwhelmed with happiness there for a second. Took me unawares is all. I'm perfectly fine and I am overjoyed" 

"Your ok with twins then" she asked unsure

"I am deliriously happy" he said 

Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her tenderly and said 

"I love Jonathan so very much, and now your giving me two more little people to love. I can't begin to tell you how wonderful that makes me feel, and I can't possibly tell you how very much I love you, that aren't enough words in the english language." He said smiling

"Just tell me you love me, thats all you need say" she said

"I love you, I love you, I love You, I love you" He said in between kisses to her lips

Moments later Emma suggested they finish opening gifts, otherwise they wouldn't make it to his Sister's on time for Christmas. Steed agreed, so picking up Jonathan from the rug they finished opening gifts. Emma and Jonathan got him some fishing flies and a new fly rod, a couple new ties and a paper boy cap that he had liked and a matching one for Jonathan. Steed and Jonathan had gotten Emma some new oil paints and easel, a new camera, a day at a local spa for a full spa treatment, and a diaper bag with a concealment pocket for her hand gun. Steed thought it practical. They had gotten Jonathan quite a few toys for Christmas, some clothes and a walker that looked like a vintage Bentley that Steed had especially made. They had a very nice Christmas indeed. After the wrapping paper had all been cleaned up and the gifts taken care of, Steed and Emma gathered up the things they needed to take to Steed's sisters.

They were going to be there for two nights and three days, so they packed enough clothes for Jonathan for four nights and six days. He was drooling so much from teething Emma was having to change his clothes twice a day, even with a bib on him all the time. Luggage and necessities packed for a six month old on his first away from home stay, Steed loaded their luggage in the Range Rover while Emma fed and changed Jonathan. Then they were locking up and after buckling Jonathan in his car seat were on their way to Steed's sister's for the Steed family Christmas.

Just over an hour later they pulled into the drive at Robert and Carolyn's. They barely had the Range Rover in park when Robert, Carolyn and their four children Clara, Tommy, Timothy and Lily all came out of the house. Robert and Carolyn stayed on the porch while the children all came over to the car. As Steed stepped out he asked the children if they could take their luggage over to the guest house, the children all agreed so he unloaded the luggage and handed it off to them. Then he opened Emma's door and handed her out. She was a bit queasy from the ride and hadn't wanted the children to see her like that. A few breaths of cool air and she was feeling a bit better. Steed reached into the car and unbuckled Jonathan, lifted him out and grabbed the diaper bag. Then taking Emma by the arm they walked toward the porch where Robert and Carolyn were standing. Robert took the diaper bag from Steed and Carolyn took Jonathan. They both had noticed when Emma stepped out of the car she looked a bit green around the gills. Carolyn hoped she wasn't sick. If she was and her brother made her come, she was going to slap him side the head for being so inconsiderate. Once inside they all went into the study. Robert put the diaper bag down and Carolyn handed Robert the baby while Steed sat Emma on the sofa. Carolyn went over to the two of them and asked if there was something she could do. Steed asked her for a glass of ginger ale and some soda crackers. So Carolyn went to the kitchen and got the requested items and brought them to the study. She took the baby back from Robert and sat down in her chair and so did Robert as they waited for some kind of explanation. Steed handed Emma a cracker and she nibbled on it and took a small sip of ginger ale. A short while later Emma was feeling a bit better. 

"Jonathan you should not have made Emma come here. If she's sick she needs to be at home in her own bed." Said Carolyn rather hotly

"She's not sick Carolyn, not really. And I tried to tell her we need not come if she wasn't feeling well, but she insisted" replied Steed

"Not sick, look at the poor girl, she's positively green around the gills." argued Carolyn

With that being said Emma dashed from the sofa to the nearest bathroom and got sick. Steed followed her and held her hair for her, then helped her from the floor to the sink so she could rinse her mouth. Then he walked her back to the study and ask her if she would like to just lay down for a bit, maybe that would help. So Emma lay down on the sofa and Steed covered her with an afghan, a few minutes later she was asleep. Steed ushered them out of the room, snatching up the diaper bag as he went and shut the door behind him. He then motioned for them to go to the library just down the hall. 

Once they had entered the library Carolyn demanded to know what was going on as she sat with baby Jonathan on the Settee, Robert took a seat beside her. Steed made a couple circuits about the room before coming to stand in front of them. Then he took a deep breath.

"Emma is pregnant, she is having a terrible bout of morning sickness right now. She is also really very emotional, its kind of like a roller coaster. Laughing one minute crying the next. Its really very unsettling. Please try not to upset her, I don't like to see her cry." said Steed

"Oh my goodness no wonder, poor girl, how far along is she, when is the baby due?" ask Carolyn

"Well she's ten weeks and the babies are due July ninth" answered Steed

"TWINS" exclaimed Robert and Carolyn

"Keep your voices down. Yes twins." said Steed

"Well old boy, you don't do anything by half do you" said Robert

"Did it ever occur to you to maybe wait til this little guy was a bit older before you started on the next one or two" ask Carolyn

"We weren't planning on it happening so quickly, she is breast feeding you know" replied Steed as if that answered everything

"You do know thats an old wives tale dont you" she asked

"Well of course I do. Now." replied Steed

Carolyn shook her head 

"Never new you had it in you, Did you old boy" laughed Robert

"Well, you'll just have to help her as much as you can. She's gonna need it. Try and keep her hydrated as much as possible, especially since she's still breast feeding this little guy, and keep feeding her. If it gets too bad, she may need and anti-nausea medication. Just keep a close eye on her Jonathan. If you have any questions or need help you can always call me." said Carolyn

"Thank you Carolyn, you too Robert. I really appreciate it." said Steed

The children came in and ask where Emma was and Steed told them that she was tired and not feeling well, so she was laying on the sofa in the study taking a nap. They asked if she was alright and Steed told them yes, she was ok. She just needed some rest. They seemed happy with that explanation and then they all wanted to hold Jonathan. So Carolyn told them all to sit down and one at a time she let them all hold him. Keeping a watchful eye as Jonathan was very squirmy. They all visited in the library for an hour and then they heard a car pull up. It was the Aunt's. Steed and Robert left Jonathan with Carolyn and the children in the Library as they went to help the Aunt's inside.

Aunts Margaret, Penelope, Sara and Gertrude had not seen Johnny and Emma since their wedding. That was before Jonathan had been born of course. And before that, they hadn't seen Emma since she was at the Steed Family Christmas two years ago. They couldn't wait to see her and the baby. Emma was a very special young woman and they all liked her very much. When they had seen her at the wedding she was seven months pregnant and absolutely beautiful. They hadn't seen her since or the baby. They had gotten the birth anouncement and they had planned to go to the baptism but hadn't been able to attend for they had all been taken with the flu. Steed and Robert appeared at the car and helped them out then took their luggage. As they all walked to the house the Aunt's asked about Emma and the Baby. Robert giggled and mumbled "which one" under his breath. Thank goodness the Aunt's didn't hear. Steed told them as they walked inside that the baby was doing great, he had learned to roll over. Then he said that Emma had been tired and was in the study taking a nap. The men took their luggage upstairs and the Aunt's went into the library to meet Jonathan.

The Aunt's all agreed. He was a handsome little Devil. He had Johnny's dark hair, Johnny's chin and he looked like Johnny. But his eyes, they were brown just like his Mommy. He was a very happy baby too and he had two little teeth bottom front and center. He was drooling like nobody's business too, obviously cutting more teeth. When he lay on his blanket on the floor, he roll front to back, back to front. Like he was trying to get somewhere by rolling there, but wasn't sure which direction to take. He was adorable. The Aunt's all held him for a bit, and he never fussed. He tried to pull all their noses off, and blew raspberries at them. They were certain Johnny must have taught him those things. They had been at the house for about two hours, all visiting in the library when Lily, Carolyn's youngest daughter came running into the library and over to Johnny. She whispered something in his ear, he told her thank you for telling him and quickly got up and left the room. The Aunt's all looked at Carolyn for an answer as to what was going on but she wasn't forth coming. Instead she got up and left the room too. Aunt Margaret beckoned Lily over to her and ask what was the matter. Lily told Aunt Margaret that she didn't really know what was the matter. The only thing she knew was that Aunt Emma wasn't feeling well and that she was in the bathroom getting sick. 

When Steed got to the bathroom his wife was still sick but she didn't have anything more in her to come up. She looked absolutely terrible and he could tell she felt that way too. Carolyn came in shortly there after and suggested that he take her to the hospital, it was only about twenty minutes away. Maybe they could give her something. Steed agreed. He helped Emma from the floor and as they made their way toward the front door Robert came from the Library with Jonathan. He told Carolyn to take the baby and go with Steed and Emma to the Hospital. He had changed the lads nappie but he acted like he was hungry. Steed realized that it was past feeding time for the little lad, maybe when they got to the hospital and Emma was feeling better she could feed him. If not, he would have to give him a bottle. Robert carried the diaper bag and Carolyn the baby as Steed helped Emma into her coat and out to the car. Once they were all loaded they headed toward the hospital.

When Robert got back inside the Aunt's and children were all waiting there for an explanation. He walked them all into the library and sat them down. He told them that Emma was sick and that Steed and Carolyn were taking her to the hospital, it was nothing serious but she needed some medicine. They took Jonathan because he was hungry and going to need to be fed.

When they arrived at the Hospital, Carolyn took Jonathan from his car seat and grabbed up his diaper bag while Steed helped Emma from the car. They walked into the hospital and over to the nurses station, he told the nurse what was wrong and she brought a wheel chair and took them all back to an exam room. A few minutes later the doctor came in and examined Emma and drew some blood, sending it straight to the lab. He then started and IV as she was very dehydrated. Twenty minutes later her lab results were back. Her blood sugar was low but everything else looked alright. She needed fluids and something to eat. Of course the problem was, she couldn't keep anything down. He diagnosed her with Hyperemesis Gravidarum. The doctor gave her an antiemetic that would help with the nausea and vomiting and hopefully with the fluids and getting some food in her she would feel better. An hour later she was feeling well enough to feed Jonathan, who had made his displeasure of having to wait to be fed known to all and sundry. Another hour and two bags of fluids later and she was feeling better and ready to go back to Carolyn's. She apologized profusely for ruining Christmas. Carolyn told her that was nonsense, she hadn't ruined Christmas. She had livened it up.

Arriving back at Carolyn's they exited the car and went inside to find nine very worried family members. Robert looked at Carolyn as if to say "I haven't told them anything it's time to fess up." Steed and Emma saw the look too and decided that they had better tell everyone what was going on. So Steed told them all to come to the Library and he would tell them everything. He took Emma to the library and helped her lay down on the settee. Once everyone was present and seated. He proceeded with his explanation.

"Emma wasn't feeling well this morning but it didn't get worse til we were on our way here. Of course after we arrived it got much worse. Carolyn suggested I take her to the Hospital. She was very dehydrated and her blood sugar was low because she hadn't been able to keep anything down. They gave her some IV fluids and some medication to take three times a day that will help with the nausea and vomiting and she should be better now." said Steed

"What made her sick, does she have the flu" ask Clara

"No Clara, she doesn't have the flu. Aunt Emma has hyperemesis" he said

"What's Hypo empasis?" ask Lily

"Hyperemesis Lily" said Tommy

"Ya, what's that Uncle" said Timothy

"Well, it's really bad nausea and vomiting" said Steed

"Usually seen in pregnant women" said Aunt Gertrude

"Are you pregnant my Dear" Aunt Penelope asked Emma

"She can't be pregnant Penny, she's been breast feeding" Said Aunt Sara

"That's an old wives tale Sara" said Aunt Margaret

Steed rolled his eyes, as did Carolyn

"Yes, Aunties. Emma is pregnant. With Twins. Due July ninth." said Steed

Emma lay on the settee smiling at his discomfiture.

"Well Nephew, I'll say, getting right after it aint ya" said Aunt Gertrude

"Couldn't you give the poor girl a little break, the babe's just six months old." said Aunt Penelope

"Didn't you think to use some kind of preventative" said Aunt Margaret

"But she cant get pregnant she's breast feeding" Said Aunt Sara

"That's an old wives tale" everyone said at once

"Never the less, she is pregnant and we are having twins" said Steed

"Well Congrats to the both of yous Johnny." said Aunt Gertrude

"Yes, Congrats" said the other three aunts

"Are you feeling all right dear, you look a little pale" ask aunt Margaret

"I'll be ok Aunt Margaret. I just need to rest" said Emma tiredly

"Johnny, your wife needs to rest. Take her upstairs and put her in my bed so she can take a nap. On the double young man" said Aunt Gertrude

Steed went over to Emma and helped her from the settee and up the stairs to Aunt Gertrude's bed and tucked her in. Kissing her on the lips before leaving the room.

Once he was back down in the library he visited with all his aunts. They asked him lots of questions 

"How do you like the new House?" ask Aunt Penelope

"we love it" he said

"How do you like being married?" ask Aunt Gertrude

"Love that too" He said

"How about being a Daddy?" ask Aunt Margaret

"It's wonderful" He answered

"How's the new job?" ask Aunt Sara 

"It's great" He told them

"How is Emma doing with all that has happened, is she handling everything alright, is she well?" ask Aunt Margaret

"Emma is handling everything well for the most part. She still has nightmare's but they are getting less frequent. She is healthy, but yes a bit thin yet. It's hard to build her up, when she is breast feeding Jonathan. She's a wonderful Mommy and a wonderful wife." replied Steed

"That's great Johnny. You will have to keep an eye on her and make sure you help her as much as you can. Making babies is glorious fun, but gestating them is no barrel of laughs." Said Aunt Gertrude

"I can see that now. I wasn't able to be there for the first half of her pregnancy with Jonathan, she had to do that all alone. So I don't know what it was like, nothing like this I think. But I hadn't realized that things changed so quickly. Yesterday she was perfectly fine, this morning she was a little sick to her stomach, this afternoon. Well you seen how she is. It's hard for me to see her like this. In all the time I have known her, she has only been sick a couple times. Nothing like today." said Steed

"She will get better, morning sickness doesn't usually hang around the entire pregnancy Jonathan." said Carolyn

"I sure hope not" he said

Changing the subject, Robert and Carolyn talked about the different things that they had been up to in the last year and the extra curricular activities their children were now involved in. Clara now fourteen, was doing Dressage and loved it. Tommy was twelve now and he was in a Shooting Sports Group at his school and doing very well, he was quite the crack shot. Timothy at the age of ten was really big into building models, be it trains, planes or autos. Lily had just turned eight and was still the baby of the family but she had big aspirations. She had already decided that she was going to be a baby doctor when she grew up and she was pretty adamant about it. She always had a stethoscope around her neck and checking her baby dolls. Having a pregnant Emma about and baby Jonathan made her very happy.

At five, Dinner was ready. The children helped Carolyn with setting the dining table and laying the food. While Steed went upstairs to retrieve Emma. She had rested and was feeling better. She looked better too Steed thought, she had a bit more color. They all sat down to the table for a delicious dinner. Everyone ate heartily, including Emma. After dinner was cleared and all cleaned up they retired to the Study to relax, while Steed and Emma took Jonathan into the library so she could feed him. Then they proceeded to the Study themselves. The children played a board game while the adults all talked and laughed and enjoyed each others company and Jonathan sat on his Mommy's lap chewing on his teething ring. The Aunt's talked with Emma about Jonathan and how much he looks like Johnny except for his eyes of course. How he was such a good baby, about his two teeth and laughed about his chewing and slobbering. Emma let the Aunt's hold him and they passed him around from one Aunt to the other. They also congratulated Emma on the twins and told her she looked wonderful and if she needed anything, all she had to do was call. Before they knew it, nine o'clock was fast approaching and Jonathan was getting sleepy, as were the Aunt's. The three Steed's told the rest of the family goodnight, then bundled up and made their way to the guest house.

Their luggage had been taken upstairs to the master bedroom and a crib had been set up in there as well. Steed started a fire while Emma changed Jonathan, then he held the little boy so Emma could get ready for bed. Once she was settled against the pillows, Steed handed her the baby so she could feed him and he changed his clothes as well. Baby now fed and ready for bed, Emma and Steed kissed him and then he tucked Jonathan into the crib. He returned to the bed and his wife and taking her into his arms he kissed her lips and told her he loved her. She told him she loved him as well and snuggled into her favorite spot. Her head on his chest, hand over his heart and leg over his they both fell asleep.

At six a.m. the next morning, Jonathan was wide awake and starving. Emma moved to get up, but Steed held her back and told her he'd do it. He climbed from the bed and peered over the side of the crib. Jonathan wasn't crying anymore. He usually only cried for about a minute, just long enough to make sure you were awake. As soon as he saw his Daddy face looking at him he smiled and kicked his legs and waved his arms. Steed lifted him from the crib and carried him to the dresser where a changing pad had been placed on top. He changed the babies nappie and then brought him over to the bed where Emma was propped up against the pillows waiting. He handed him over and she started feeding him, while Steed got dressed and went down stairs to start the coffee. Thirty minutes later he returned, the baby was finished and Emma was dressing him. Steed had brought Emma a nausea pill and a glass of water and then he took Jonathan down stairs with him. Emma came down fifteen minutes later dressed and ready to start breakfast and found Steed already making it and her cocoa waiting for her. Once breakfast was ate and dishes done they bundled up and made their way over to the main house.

Everyone was just coming down the stairs when they entered. It was quite early yet, being just seven thirty. The family made breakfast then sat down to eat themselves while Steed, Emma and Jonathan were in the Study so Jonathan could practice his rolling some more. An hour later the whole family entered the Study, ready to start opening gifts.

Steed passed out the gifts he and Emma had brought for the Children first. They excitedly tore open the packages. For Clara, there were new dressage boots, Tommy a new pair of Special safety glasses just for shooting and a shooting vest, Timothy received a model kit for a B-52 and Lily a Doctors bag complete with thermometer, reflex hammer, tongue depressors a gown and surgical cap. The children loved all their gifts and thanked Steed and Emma with kisses and hugs.

Robert and Carolyn passed out gifts next. For Steed they got a new fishing basket and for Emma a new tea kettle and a large box of thirty six different kinds of specialty chocolate cocoa mix. For Jonathan they got a johnny jump up, which they new he would be using before long. They loved all the gifts and thanked Robert and Carolyn and the two ladies hugged. For the Aunt's, Robert and Carolyn got them a years subscription for a variety of teas to be delivered to their home every Friday. The Aunt's all thought this a wonderful gift.

Steed and Emma gave Robert and Carolyn their gifts next. For Robert, a case of excellent brandy and for Carolyn a new bath robe, slippers , bath salts, lotions, scented candles and bubble bath. They loved their gifts too. 

Steed gave the Aunt's their gifts next. Again they all wanted the same thing. Padded foot stools for their chairs at home. They loved them, even had to try them out.

The Aunt's passed out the gifts they brought next. For Clara three decorative hair pieces, for Tommy a pair of shooting gloves, for Timothy a model M170 Jeep, and Lily a journal she could write her medical findings in and a medical terminology book. The children all thought their gifts wonderful and thanked the Aunt's with hugs.

The Aunt's then passed out the rest of their gifts. Robert received a box of cigars and Carolyn a new apron and some lotions. Johnny got a new fishing net and cap and for Emma, cushions for her rocking chair at home in the nursery and an afghan. They all loved their gifts as well and Emma was especially appreciative as she spent a great deal of time in that rocker feeding Jonathan. 

The Aunt's had one more gift to give and that was for Jonathan. They handed Johnny the baby's gift and he opened it. It was a miniature blue suit just like his favorite one, complete with baby chelsea boots. He smiled and so did Emma. It was very cute. Reaching into her handbag, Aunt Gertrude pulled from it another package and handed it to Emma. At Emma's questioning look Aunt Gertrude told her that because they had been unable to attend Jonathan's baptism, they got them a little something extra. Emma opened the package and inside was a bronzed baby shoe. Shoe removed it from the tissue paper it sat in and looked at it. Engraved on the bottom was Jonathans full name, date and time of birth, names of his parents and date of baptism. It also said "With the Heart of a Steed and the Will of a Knight" She handed it to Steed so he could see it and then with tears in her eyes she stood up and went to the Aunt's and hugged and kissed them all on the cheek. Steed was a bit choked up himself and hugged the Aunties as well and told them it was a wonderful gift. Steed and Emma then took their seats and with Jonathan on their lap, just sat quietly and held each other.

The Christmas gifts all opened and loved by all were taken care of and then they all had a light lunch before the Whole Steed Family sat about the study enjoying being together for another Christmas. The Aunt's talked about their card games at the Senior Center, they were real card sharks. The children talked about dressage and shooting, models and babies. Robert and Carolyn talked about taking a cruise. The Aunt's then turned to Steed and Emma to ask if they had anything planned and noticed that they both had fallen asleep and Jonathan lying in his father's arms was asleep too. Carolyn crept over to them and carefully lifted Jonathan from his daddy's arms and holding him to her carried him over to her chair and sat down. The family continued their discussions, just a little quieter. 

The smell of a delightful dinner carried through the house at about six o'clock and woke Steed. It took him a minute to figure out where he was, then with awareness he realized his son was missing. Not wanting to frighten Emma, he gently eased her over onto a throw pillow on the settee and put her legs up then covered her with an afghan. Then went in search of his son. Following his nose he quickly located his Sister and Aunt's in the Kitchen and his son rolling about on a blanket on the kitchen floor. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and entered the Kitchen.

"I see that you ladies have spirited away my son, damn near gave me a heart attack, could have let me know you were taking him" he said with almost fained anger

"You were all sleeping so soundly we didn't want to wake you, besides where did you think he got off to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I really had no Idea, I just knew he was in my arms last I knew" he said "Makes me a bad parent I think if I can let someone sneak my son away from me so easily."

"Oh nonsense, You knew he was safe. You would not have let me take him from you otherwise" said Carolyn "Is Emma still asleep"

"Yes, she is." he replied " I'll wake her when dinner is ready"

"Well it's about ready, just have to set the table and lay on the food." said Carolyn

Steed went about setting the table and pouring the drinks as the Aunt's watched. Then he took a pill from the bottle in his pocket and a glass of water and went to the Study to wake Emma. They returned about ten minutes later and after setting Emma at the table he picked up Jonathan and placed him in his bouncer and then took his seat as well. The children and Robert came in from outside about that time and after shedding their winter wear and washing up the children sat down at the table too. Robert helped Carolyn lay out the dinner as the Aunt's took their seats and once everyone was seated and prayers said all began to fill their plates. Dinner was delicious and there was nary a left over. The children cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Robert and Steed went to the library and set up the card tables as the ladies chatted, then when the men were ready they retrieved the ladies. A table for the adults and a table for the children were set up as always and the men had already started on drinks. The children took lemonade, Emma ginger ale, Robert, Carolyn and Steed all had Brandy and the Aunt's surprised everyone when they all decided they wanted Bloody Maries. With drinks served the games began. The children were playing Monopoly and the adults "Stop the Bus" as usual. Jonathan watched from his bouncer on the floor between Emma and Steed as the games became lively.

Three hours later, Jonathan had fallen asleep to the constant chatter and laughter of grown ups and children. His father was grinning like a cheshire cat at having won a hand and the Aunt's were loaded down with change. Robert and Carolyn had lost all their's and Emma had a significant pile of her own. The night had been gloriously fun. But it was getting late and the Adults decided they had better call it a night, So the men put away the card tables and chairs and the ladies took care of the cards and drink glasses. After rounds of goodnights, kisses and hugs Steed collected Jonathan from his bouncer and donning their coats and hats He, Emma and the baby made their way to the guest house. 

Steed carried Jonathan upstairs and changed his nappie and put on his pajamas while Emma was getting changed herself and settled against the pillows. Then he handed her the sleepy baby so she could feed him while he changed for bed. Once she had Jonathan in position he was awake and ready to eat, his tummy taking precedence over his need for sleep. Steed climbed into bed to watch while Jonathan ate. He tried to imagine what Emma was going to do when the twins were born. Jonathan took all she had to give. How would she be able to feed two. He really didn't know how the female body worked concerning such things. Maybe they just made more milk, enough for two. He really had alot of questions concerning this pregnancy. How long before they were born would she have to ween Jonathan? When would she have to quit carrying him about? When should they stop making love? Something else was bothering him too. Emma is tall, but very slight. When she was in the last couple of months of her pregnancy with Jonathan, she had felt like there was absolutely no more room for him to grow. He was taking up all available space she could possibly give him. That being the case, how in the name of Lord Nelson was she to carry two babies. The more he thought about it the more questions popped into his head. Would carrying two babies be dangerous for her? She was still thin and recovering from being gone afterall. Was it dangerous for them? Would they be born naturally like Jonathan or would they have to be taken from her by Cesarean? If the Doctor did have to take the babies, would he be allowed to be with her like he was with Jonathan? How long would she and the babies have to be in the hospital? Was a Cesarean dangerous? Was it possible she and/or the babies could die during surgery or delivery? What if the Doctor had to take them and accidentally cut one of the babies when making the incision? Did things like that happen? He was so busy worrying that he didn't hear Emma.

She had been calling his name and he just kept looking straight ahead as if in a trance. Finally, she moved Jonathan to her left arm and took hold of Steed's wrist as she called his name. He jumped and it scared her, she quickly pulled back from him holding Jonathan tight to her chest. 

He hadn't meant to scare her. He was so deep in thought that when she grabbed his wrist and called his name it scared him and he jumped. He turned toward Emma and when he went to reach for her she flinched. He lowered his arms and his heart sank. He held his hand out to her, palm up as he spoke.

" I'm sorry if I scared you Emma, I didn't mean to. I was deep in thought and when you grabbed my wrist it scared me, that's why I jumped. I would never hurt you Emma, I love you and Jonathan more than anything else in the world. Please don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she took his hand and eased her hold on Jonathan. 

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm not going to hurt you Emma" said Steed "May I hold you?"

Emma gave him a slight nod and so he slowly moved closer to her and put one arm around her. When she lay her head on his shoulder he put his other arm around her and held her and Jonathan loosely, wishing that she wasn't afraid. When she was frightened as she was now, he had to take everything so very slow. If it got out of hand she would become so scared that she would curl into a ball in the corner of a room and it was like trying to coax out a frightened animal. Some times it took hours. She hadn't had an episode like that for a few months, but every time this happened it tore at his heart. And this time he had caused it. He held her loosely for almost an hour. Jonathan had long ago fallen back to sleep and he himself was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He called her name and brushed her cheek with the back of his finger, their were still wet tears there. She raised tear filled eyes to him and his heart broke. He brushed them away and told her it was alright, he was there, he would never hurt her and he would never let anyone else hurt her again either. She nodded her head. She was tired he knew and he thought that was why she was having such a hard time shaking the fear tonight. He asked her if he could put Jonathan to bed and she said yes. He climbed from the bed and went around to her side. Moving slowly as not to frighten her more, he gently lifted Jonathan from her arms and kissed him as he put him in the crib. He ask Emma if she needed anything before he got back in bed and she shook her head no. So he climbed back into bed and slowly got as close to her side of the bed as he could and then lay down on his back. Emma had fixed her pillows and moved to the edge of the bed after he had taken Jonathan from her. Now Steed lay in the middle of the bed on his back waiting. She moved close to him and took up her favorite position along side him. Head on chest, hand on heart, leg over his. She didn't speak, she just lay there. Moments later he felt her tears fall onto his chest, so he covered the hand on his chest with his own and rubbed her back gently with the other hand. Before long the tears stopped and he felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. 

The next morning when Steed awoke he was alone in bed. Immediately he was worried. He left the bed and looked into the crib. Jonathan was gone too. Now he was starting to panic. He quickly threw on some clothes and was headed for the stairs when he heard water splashing in the bathroom. He moved to the bathroom door and listened. Emma was talking to someone. More splashing. Emma talking again. More splashing. He gently knocked on the door and called her name. She answered back and told him he could come in. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. His wife and son were sitting in the tub together, both having obviously had a bath. His son was busy slapping the water and making it and bubbles go everywhere and Emma was smiling and laughing. Steed smiled. Everything was alright again. He walked in and shut the door and moved toward the tub rolling up his sleeves as he went. When he reached the side of the tub he knelt down and kissed his smiling wife on the lips, then Jonathan looked up at him and Steed kissed him too. The baby giggled and blew a raspberry at him and then slapped the water, splashing water and bubbles all over Steed. All three of them laughed. They played in the water a bit longer til it was starting to get too cold then Steed took a laughing Jonathan and wrapped him in a towel. Holding his hand out to Emma he helped her up and out of the tub and handed her a towel to wrap up in. They walked to the bedroom and then Steed put on some dry clothes while Emma dressed the baby. When he was changed Steed held Jonathan while Emma dressed, then they all went down stairs for breakfast. 

Emma started the coffee and cocoa and took her pills, while Steed made fully loaded omelets and Jonathan sat in his bouncer. Breakfast was wonderful, when they were done they cleaned up the kitchen and started packing for home. It took quite a bit of time to get all packed up again, including the gifts. Then Steed loaded everything into the Range Rover. They weren't leaving til the afternoon but this way they would be all ready to go. Slipping on their coats and hats they took one last look around to make sure they weren't forgetting anything and then closing the door behind them made their way over to the main house.

Carolyn opened the door for them as they came up the steps and smiling, told them good morning. They wished Carolyn the same and then ask where everyone was. Robert and the Children were ice skating out back on the pond and the Auntie's were in the kitchen trying out some of their new tea's and watching them out the window Carolyn told them. So Steed, Emma, Jonathan and Carolyn all made for the kitchen. 

The Auntie's were laughing because Tommy had just wiped out and taken down Clara too. The two skater's got back up and took off again. Steed and Emma sat at the table with them and watched the children skate as Jonathan chewed the devil out of his teething ring as he sat in his Mommy's lap. Carolyn had made more coffee and brought Steed a cup and Emma a cup of cocoa. They thanked her as she sat down to watch the children and her husband skate. They laughed as Timothy ran into Robert and he lit into the snow bank, then Lily tried to help Robert up and fell on her bottom on the ice. Tommy and Clara finally came over and helped them to their feet and everyone started skating again. There were a few more mishaps but no one was injured. Two hours later the children and Robert all came in from skating and after taking care of their wet clothes and skates they sat down in front of the fire in the Study and drank mugs of Hot Cocoa to warm up. They had a great time skating, would have some bruises no doubt, but a great time none the less. They all visited in the Study while the skater's warmed up and Emma took Jonathan into the library to feed and change him. Thirty minutes later it was time to start lunch. Carolyn headed for the kitchen and Emma followed.

Carolyn reached into the ice box for the cooked chicken and when she pulled her head out Emma was standing beside her with Jonathan.

Emma asked "Is there something I can do, so far I haven't done anything since I've been here." 

Carolyn laughed and told her "Your a guest Emma, your not required to do anything. But if you want something to do, could you chop some veggies for the chicked salad." 

Emma smiled "Yes, I'd love too."

She lay a blanket on the floor and put Jonathan on top of it and handed him his teether. Then she moved over to the counter where Carolyn had set out the veggies and started chopping them and putting them in a bowl. The two ladies talked about the men in their lives and the silly things that men tend to do, then Carolyn ask Emma how she was getting along. Physically, mentally, emotionally. Emma eyed her for a moment wondering if Steed had mentioned last night to her. No, she was sure he didn't, he would keep that to himself. Emma gave Carolyn a ghost of a smile.

"Physically, I am coming along. I'm stronger. Still a bit thin, but it's hard to bulk up when your breast feeding. Emotionally, thats questionable at this time. I'm having a bit of an issue with controlling them. Crying one minute, laughing the next. It's all hormonal I'm sure. Mentally, most days I think I'm ok. Then there's times I feel terrified. Particular sounds usually do it or Jumpy or Jerking movements where I think I may be hit. I haven't had a particularly bad episode in a couple months. It bothers me because John is usually around when it happens and sometimes I think maybe I'm afraid of him. I've no reason to be, I was never afraid of him before."

"I don't think you are afraid of him Emma, I think it's just that you two spend so much time together that it's a given that he would be near when and episode occurs. Have you had an episode when you were home alone with Jonathan and a door slams. Or if I were to walk over there and slam the kitchen door, would it trigger an episode." said Carolyn

"I don't know." said Emma

"Do you want to find out?" ask Carolyn

"I don't know" said Emma

Carolyn moved toward the kitchen door, she looked down to see where Jonathan was. Then looked back up at Emma. She reached for the kitchen door and made to slam it when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up into the very upset face of her brother.

"Carolyn, what in the world do you think you are doing" he said

"Testing a theory Jonathan, and your interrupting. If you'd kindly let go of me and step out of this room. I'd appreciate it." She said

"I'm not leaving this room and I'm not letting go of you until you stop whatever it is you think your trying to prove" he warned

" Your wife thinks she is afraid of you, because when these episodes occur your always near, I'm merely showing her that it is not you she is afraid of. That these episodes can happen when anyone triggers them." she said hotly

"I'll not let you do this to her Carolyn, It's extremely hard on her." he said

" I know Jonathan, but It's harder for her thinking that you are what she is afraid of" she said 

"Please Carolyn not here, not now. Just let it go. Please" he begged

Carolyn could see that he really was upset and he didn't want this to go any further. She wasn't trying to hurt him or Emma, she was trying to help. She told him that she would let it go and he released her wrist. He walked toward Emma and wrapped his arms around her and held her. He told her that they didn't need to test any theory. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, even if she didn't. Steed stayed in the kitchen with them as they finished preparing lunch, mostly to make sure Carolyn didn't try something. He got them talking about other things and then he helped them set the table, lay on the Food and pour the drinks. Then he set Emma down at the table and gave her a pill to take while he put Jonathan in his bouncer.

The family all sat down to eat and had a lovely lunch and talked about what their plans were for the New Year. Robert, Carolyn and the children were going to a New Years Eve party at the community center in town. It was a family freindly affair, no alcohol. But lots of food and games for the kids and adults alike. The Aunt's had a New Year's Eve party to attend also. It was at their Senior Center. Lots of food and drink and Poker. They were really looking forward to taking all the other old fogey's money. Steed and Emma were the only ones who were staying in for the night. It was hard to go out when you had a baby and when you were pregnant and didn't drink and when your baby wakes up at six a.m. every morning and you needed your sleep. Robert, Carolyn and the Aunt's all laughed. 

"That's what happens when you have children" they said

Steed and Emma laughed too. After lunch was cleaned up they all moved to the Study to spend a bit more time catching up and enjoying each other. Everyone held baby Jonathan again and he squirmed and pulled noses and blew raspberries. The ladies talked about babies and the men talked about cars. At two Emma slipped off with Jonathan again to feed and change him before they left. An hour later the Aunt's butler arrived to pick them up and take them home. Kisses and hugs were given and everyone told the Aunt's they loved them and hoped to see them again soon, before Steed and Robert helped them into their car and they drove away. Steed and Emma had to be getting home too. They told Robert and Carolyn they had a wonderful time and thanked them for the gifts, and they told the children it was great to see them all again and that they loved them all. Then kisses and hugs were exchanged all around. Steed and Emma slipped on their coats and hats and bundled up Jonathan. Leaving the house Steed fastened Jonathan into his car seat, then they climbed into the Range Rover and headed for home.

They arrived just over an hour later. Steed parked the car in the garage and unloaded the luggage. Then he want back out to get Jonathan who was asleep in his car seat. He unbuckled him and gently lifted him from the seat and carried him inside and up to his room. He removed his little coat and hat and then tucked him in his crib. Now, to fetch his sleeping wife from the car. He opened her door and she was still sound asleep. He unbuckled her seat belt and carefully lifted her from the car, then he carried her upstairs and placed her gently on their bed, covering her legs with an afghan and unbuttoning her coat. She looked positively angelic laying there in their bed in her coat and hat sound asleep. He kissed her forehead and went downstairs to close the doors.

Steed unpacked all their things from the stay at his Sister's and took care of them and the gifts. Then he went to the kitchen to get started on dinner, a stew and biscuits sounded good. As he stood at the counter chopping vegetables and adding them to the pot of stew meat, he thought over the last few days. 

Christmas had been wonderful this year. They had spent a joyous time with his Sister and Brother in law and their brood, and even his batty Aunties were delightful this year. They had gotten many great gifts, From the photo album and pocket watch to the johnny jump up and brass baby shoe. The most wonderful gift he had received though, was that of having Emma there with him. Having Jonathan and it being his first Christmas and finding out he is going to be a Daddy again were all wonderful too. But they would not exist, if she were not here with him.

He was thankful everyday that she was here, and that they were married and had Jonathan. Now the twins were on the way. He was thankful for that too, If not a little scared. Next Christmas there would be the Five of them. Jonathan would be walking and the twins would be just about as big as Jonathan was a month ago. They would have alot more to pack, he could see that. Probably have to rent a moving van just to haul their luggage and baby paraphernalia. Might be better just to stay home, maybe he could talk the family into coming here for Christmas instead. That sounded like a better idea. He'd have to talk it over with Emma.

He knew some days were still a struggle for her, but she was getting better. And she was alot better than those first few days, considering it hadn't even been a year yet. He knew eventually it would cease to be an ever present cloud hanging over her, and turn into a mere speck on the horizon. He would be there for her always, to help her through the torrent and into the clear. He loved her more than anything and could do no less, because without her he wouldn't live.

He heard the creak of the third step of of the stair case and knew it must be his wife. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and quickly scooped up the last handful of vegetables and tossed them into the pot before covering it. Then turned to see her coming through the kitchen door.

"Did you have a good nap" he asked her as she came toward him

"Mmm, yes. Thank you." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head against his chest. His arms came around her as well.

They just stood there for several minutes. Holding each other in the kitchen. Then Emma's tummy growled and Steed chuckled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That tummy of yours is always so noisy" he said laughingly

"Only when I'm hungry" she said "It smelled the stew"

"Well the stew will be ready in about twenty minutes" he said "Do you think it can wait that long or does it need something to hold it off til then."

"Do we have any pickled beets? she asked

"I think so. I'll get the beets. You take your pill, their on the counter by the sink." he replied

Steed checked the pantry and found the beets, while Emma took her pill. Then he opened the jar and set it on the counter as he retrieved a bowl. When he turned back for the beets the jar was gone. He looked toward Emma. She was happily setting at the kitchen table, fishing the purple slices out with her fingers and eating them. Smiling, He gave her a fork and napkin.

Half a jar of consumed Beets or twenty minutes later, dinner was ready. Emma set the table and poured the drinks while Steed ladled up the Stew and biscuits, then they sat down to eat. Spoon half way to his mouth, Steed heard Jonathan crying. They both went upstairs and after a nappie change came back down to eat their dinner. Jonathan watched from his bouncer as his parents ate and talked about the visit with the family. Dinner consumed and dishes washed the three of them moved to the Study. 

Steed started a fire as Emma sat on the sofa and began feeding Jonathan, then he sat down beside them and watched.

"When is the next Doctor's appointment" he asked 

"In two weeks, do you want to come along" she replied

"Yes, I'd like to go to all of the appointments if that's alright. I have alot of questions" he said

"Of course that's alright, I'd like it if you went, rather prefer it actually" she replied smiling

"Jolly Good" he said 

The last fifteen months had been difficult at times and at others had seemed hopeless, but they had managed to make it through. Not unscathed but certainly had made it and came out on top. He and Emma were together, were Husband and Wife, had a beautiful son and now twins on the way. There was still more healing to do, and it would take time, but they would do it together. 

He continued to watch as his son ate and wondered at all the marvelous things that were yet to come. This Christmas has been wonderful and joyous and Next years was looking to be even better yet. He could hardly wait.


End file.
